


dazed and confused

by viktorcreed



Series: a kiss with a fist is better than none [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Homophobic Language, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktorcreed/pseuds/viktorcreed
Summary: Led Zeplin plays softly in the background and Steve hums along absently, his eyes are closed and he looks relaxed and happy. It's fucking annoying is what it is. Billy takes a long slow drag from his cigarette and glares at Steve not that the other could see. They've been doing this kinda shit lately, hanging out after and just listening to music because Steve's parents are never home so there's no rush. They don't talk about anything or even really acknowledge each other, it's nice.





	dazed and confused

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah...third billy/steve fic in as many days. Water ya'll doing to me? Stop encouraging me this is despicable. Takes place a few weeks after 'lust is in cages till storm breaks loose'. I'm working on a longer more plotty fic for this series starring these two where things other than sex and feelings happen, so if anyone is good with grammar and willing to beta and be a sounding board lmk. Unbetated all mistakes are my own.

It's not cuddling because they're not touching. They're just sharing the bed and listening to music, it's not gay.

 

It's also technically not something Billy's ever done with a girl before, when it was all said and done he usually just leaves. There was never much of an incentive to stick around because Billy doesn't really do repeat performances.

  
Except with Steve, he makes an exception for Steve.

 

He makes a lot of exceptions for Steve.   


Led Zeplin plays softly in the background and Steve hums along absently, his eyes are closed and he looks relaxed and happy. It's fucking annoying is what it is.  


Billy takes a long slow drag from his cigarette and glares at Steve not that the other could see. They've been doing this kinda shit lately, hanging out after and just listening to music because Steve's parents are never home so there's no rush.   


They don't talk about anything or even really acknowledge each other, it's nice.

  
It's still not cuddling even when their shoulders lightly brush together and neither of them immediately spring away from the contact. He tells himself the only reason he's never done this with a girl before is because most girls have shitty taste in music. 

  
" _Every day I work so hard_ ," Steve sings softly along. His eyes are still closed and his voice isn't great or even good really but it's not terrible and it can carry a tune okay. " _Bringin' home my hard earned pay_ ,"

  
Billy glares at him but he doesn't tell him to shut up.

 

“ _Try to love you baby…_ ”

 

It's annoying but tolerable. Billy finishes his cigarette and nods along. Doesn’t think about how much this reminds him of his mother. He doesn’t have a lot of memories of her, he was only six when she died. He didn’t really have a concept for death back then, he just kept waiting for her to come home and sing him softly to sleep but she never did. Eventually he just stopped asking and got used to the loss.

 

Whatever, it’s not like he cries about it like some fucking pansy. His mother had never been anything more than a ghost to him.

 

“ _Wanted a woman, never bargained for you…_ ”  
  
Billy doesn't even realize he's fallen asleep until he wakes up.

 

He blinks up at the ceiling trying to remember where he is. Things come back to him slowly and he remembers, following Steve home and into his bed. He looks over to the right and checks the time, it’s four a.m. Billy’s not sure what to do with this information.

 

It’s not like he intends to spend the night in Steve’s bed, he’s never slept in bed with another person like this before. He frowns, annoyed.

 

This is Harrington’s fault somehow.

 

And speaking of Harrington, Billy is convinced now more than ever that the kid is actually a homo because even fast asleep Steve’s still got a hand resting against Billy’s chest. Never mind the fact that the weight is not altogether unpleasant, it’s almost nice.

 

But not really because Billy can’t afford to think about shit like that. He wasn’t a fag.

 

He should wake Steve up right now and kick his ass for tricking Billy into spending the night and cuddling with him. It’s disgusting.

 

Except it’s four a.m. and Billy doesn’t have the energy left to fight himself like this. Whatever, he’s tired anyway he’ll sleep now and talk to Steve about boundaries later.

 

\--

 

Something has shifted between them, Steve’s not entirely sure what it is. But things just feel different somehow. It’s not like Billy is being nicer exactly, it’s like he’s being a little gentler maybe.

 

Like right now, Billy isn’t biting into the skin under Steve’s jaw like he normally would. It’s more of a softer gnawing sensation, which is still just as hot and equally likely to bruise. Steve’s not complaining though he still whimpers just the same because it feels good.

 

Billy’s got a hand wrapped around the base of his dick and it’s damn good. He twists his wrist just so and Steve swallows back a moan.

 

“Whatsa matter, _princess_?” Billy taunts. It’s just as mocking and mean as he always sounds when they’re doing this. Even if the soft suction lavishing his throat is as close to a kiss as Billy has ever come with Steve. “Getting shy on me?”

 

Steve shakes his head sharply. “God, shut-up.” He gasps and rocks his hips forward. His temperature has got to be like over a hundred degrees or something he feels so hot, Billy always gets him so hot. Gets him sweating and aching and feeling so overwhelmed it hurts.

 

Billy chuckles darkly as his thumb reaches up to rub gently at Steve’s slit. “That’s not very nice.” Billy sneers, taking Steve’s earlobe into his mouth and biting hard. The other boy let’s out a sharp hiss that melts into a whimpering moan.

 

Steve’s dick is generating a lot of pre-cum, it mixes with the hand lotion to make his thighs a sticky slippery mess. Billy starts rubbing and fondling them, pinching into the flesh and stroking Steve’s dick even faster. It’s making Steve feel dazed and hot, like he’s going to boil over any minute.

 

“Please, Billy.” Steve pants softly. He’s begging and whimpering but it’s pointless because he’s cumming too. It’s too hard and too fast, it hurts. He’s vaguely aware of himself groaning loud and obscene. It’s pornographic is what it is.

 

He always begs, even though he’s not all that sure what he’s begging for. He just knows that whatever it is, he wants it from Billy.

 

“Fuck, Princess.” Billy groans, shifting Steve around in his bed. He’s too weak to protest and completely at Billy’s mercy. The thought shouldn’t be as hot as it is.

 

Steve can feel Billy’s knees pressing his thighs together, and then the head of Billy’s cock pushing in between his thighs. If he had the presence of mind to appreciate something like that it’d be the hottest thing anyone’s ever done to him.

 

Billy’s strong too tight to last long as he ruts into Steve. He’s growling against Steve’s ears saying things like ‘Gonna fuck your pretty thighs, princess’. That are objectively hot but Steve’s dick is too tired to try and make a triumphant return.

 

As it stands, he still wants this. He wants Billy to fuck his thighs, to cum in between them, to call him princess and tell him how good it feels.

 

So, Steve eggs him on whimpers ‘Pretty please.’ He wraps his arms around Billy’s neck and begs ‘ _Fuck me, Billy_.’ The way he knows will drive Billy crazy. And it does, Billy is spilling between his legs from one thrust to the next.

 

It’s hot and messy and everything Steve didn’t know he wanted until twenty seconds ago.

 

Steve expects Billy to roll away immediately but that doesn’t happen. He expects the position to get uncomfortable, for his arms to get tired and fall away from Billy, but that doesn’t happen either.

 

This is the first time Steve has ever held another boy like this before, somehow it feels even more intimate and life changing than anything the two of them have done so far.

 

Somehow this is the scariest moment of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Cash me outside...


End file.
